Certain diseases and conditions, such as old age, chronic or major diseases, accidents, surgeries, etc., often cause a serious mobility problem for a person. They can bring about their own major complications, such as ulcerations and bedsores, etc., especially when a person cannot move and stays in the bed, mostly in one position. In these circumstances, the pressure on the skin area, constantly pressed by the adjacent bones (mostly joints) from one side and by the surface of the mattress from the other, will cause gradual deterioration of the nutrition of the skin and underlying tissues, and ultimately ulcerations in that spot. Unfortunately, they are usually bad and very hard to treat, when the cause cannot be cured or eliminated. Ulceration does occur in any place where the skin is pressed against a hard surface, but is specially common in the lower back over the spine, in the ankles, in the heels, and sometimes in the knee area and side of the legs, back of the head, and again in any spots of skin over the bone that for one reason or another are pressed against a surface for a long time. The treatment is not easy as long as the cause cannot be eliminated and the pressure to the area continues to occur.
Observation of such patients during my career as a doctor made me think and finally offer a technique for supporting these areas and sores as well as for preventing damage to the areas. To my knowledge, this is new and genuine, and I believe it will work most of the time if used properly. It will also allow local treatment to be provided without a need for opening the whole unit. The technique, with some modification, can also be very helpful after many surgeries, as well as supporting the neck of a patient.